


The Cinnamon Sugar Cookie Master

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I really as cute as a puppy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cinnamon Sugar Cookie Master

**Author's Note:**

> Here Today is not exactly a spoiler because I changed things drastically, but I did what I thought I had to. I hope you like it. This is for Shauna who loves Toby, and Monica, who loves Nora.

Nora walked into the condo and into the study. C-Span was on low volume, the House of Representatives. Toby was sleeping on the couch, Nicholas asleep on his chest. It was so adorable that Nora crept into the kitchen, grabbed the camera from one of the drawers, and snapped off a few pictures. Toby was dressed in sweats and a James Taylor concert tee from last summer. Nicky wore his Spider Man pajamas. Crouching down, she kissed his cheek and watched as Toby's eyes fluttered open.

“Hey sugar pie. What time is it?”

Nora looked at her watch; told him it was quarter after nine.

“CJ sent me home…there was not much of the usual insanity tonight.”

“Please tell me you ate.” Toby said.

“I did, at seven, but I am hungry again.”

“I will make you something after I put him down.” Toby sat up on the couch and then stood, careful not to wake his son.

“I can do that…”

“I want to Nora; I'm into my cooking again. Please, you relax; take a shower or something.”

What Nora needed right now was a massage and the shower was the perfect place. When she got pregnant the second time, Toby had a new shower head installed. The thing was fantastic…Nora usually showered nightly and got good sleep instead of rushing around in the morning. Walking past her, Toby stopped to caress her stomach and kiss her mouth.

“I am not going to be overprotective sugar…”

“But?” she asked.

“Your pregnancy has been stressful; and you are not 100% recovered from the effects of the car accident. I just want to look after you now that I have five minutes to breathe.”

“Everything is fine Toby. We are so shorthanded…everyone has to put in extra. Just put Nicky to bed and cook for me.”

He smiled though he could not quite read her tone.

***

Toby sat down at the kitchen table, placing the plate of chicken and shrimp pasta in front of his wife.

“What kind of sauce is this? Well, it doesn’t look like sauce really.”

“Its just butter, a bit of milk, finely chopped garlic and flour for consistency.”

“OK. This is obviously not known for its high health content.”

“Not at all. Still, it is delicious…taste it.”

Nora handed Toby the fork.

“Feed it to me.” She said with a sexy smile.

Toby could not help but smile as he slid the fork between her open lips.

“How is it?” he asked.

“Mmm. On days like this I don’t have a single regret about marrying you.”

“See, that statement alone was worth the 3 years of ass whoopings for the cooking classes.”

Nora took the fork back.

“Why didn’t you become a chef Toby? You think you may have missed your calling?”

“I was bitten by the activism bug at an early age…right as I was looking for something new in my life. My sisters were big in it and they took me along whenever they could. Then after my two tours I knew I wanted to come back and make changes in everyone’s life, for the better.”

“Two tours of what?” Nora asked, spinning her fork through the pasta.

“Two tours of Vietnam; in 1973.”

“What?”

Nora stopped dead and looked at him.

“You were in Vietnam?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know that. You never told me that.”

“Well I…I was. What do you want to know?”

“You can't be serious! We are talking about cooking and you just blurt out that you did two tours in America’s deadliest war. And now you want to know what I want to know.”

“I did not blurt it out, and honestly Nora I thought you knew. I really thought I told you though it is not a time of my life I talk much about.”

“What time of your life do you talk about? How could I know?” Nora continued to eat. “God Toby, what else are you keeping from me?”

“Whoa wait, I am not keeping anything from you. You're pissed at me and it has nothing to do with Vietnam.”

“We are married and have kids and there are still whole segments of your life that I am not privy to.”

“That is not true.” He replied. “I never want to keep things from you.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore. Leave me to eat in peace; I had a long day.”

Toby sighed, pushing his chair back and walking out of the kitchen. She was so angry with him and had no idea what to do with her emotions. All of it piled on top of the hormones invading her body and the stressful job. Toby tried to comfort her as best he could, but in the month since his resignation, he and Nora walked on eggshells. He wanted to confront her but the health of their unborn child was more important to him. So he left as she asked and went back to C-Span and the biography of Theodor Hertzl, the father of the Zionist movement. Maybe he would just fall asleep on the couch tonight.

***

A couple of hours later Toby stood in the doorway of his bedroom and watched Nora do her nightly ritual. Some kind of makeup remover, astringent on a cotton ball, and night cream for wrinkle reduction. Not that Nora had a single wrinkle that he could find. She had just turned 38 and did not look a day over 25.

“Why are you standing just outside the threshold like an admonished puppy?” she asked, looking at him through the mirror.

“Am I really as cute as a puppy?”

“Cuter, of course.”

Toby came in and stood behind her. She did not stop what she was doing. He picked up the brush and began to brush her hair. Nora sighed.

“I do not like fighting with you sugar.”

“We are not fighting.”

“OK, what happened in the kitchen seemed like fighting. I thought…”

“Mmm hmm, the Ziegler noggin strikes again. I told you bad things happen when you think speechwriter.”

“Am I still your speechwriter?” Toby asked.

“You will always be my speechwriter.”

“You are mad at me for resigning.” He said.

Nora shook her head as he continued to brush her hair.

“Then tell me what you are thinking. If you are not mad, I am glad but I want to talk to you. Since I left the White House we have not talked.”

“I don’t want to talk tonight Toby.” Nora replied.

“OK.”

They were quiet for a while and Toby put the brush back on the vanity table.

“You know, since Freddie Mercury’s death nearly 15 years ago there is not a lick of showmanship in rock and roll.” She said.

“I agree. I saw the video for The Great Pretender this morning…he was a real showman.”

“Yeah.”

Nora got up from the chair, turned to her husband, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you so much Toby Ziegler.”

“Me too sugar, and I am so glad to hear that.”

“That’s never going to change. Now take me to bed.”

Toby helped Nora out of her robe. He marveled at the beauty of her body, seven months pregnant with his child. She walked over to the bed, pulled the sheets back, and told him to undress. He did, and they got in together. Nora curled her body around his, loving the warmth of Toby as their legs tangled together. She wondered if anyone knew how warm he really was.

“Tell me about Vietnam.” She whispered.

“The thing I remember most is the oppressive heat. Saigon and the outlying areas were swamps…think New Orleans in July. A lot of the memories melt together now. I remember listening to The Sound of Silence, writing my mother from foxholes, lots of walking with heavy packs, the bars and brothels, the smell of salt, heat, and napalm.”

“Were you ever shot?” Nora asked.

“Yeah. In the leg during a firefight in some damn swamp in the middle of nowhere. That was my first tour. I was in the hospital for a week or so and then right back to the rice patties. It was a through and through; I was lucky considering.”

She nodded, resting her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat.

“You are an amazing man Toby.”

“No, I am just me.” He replied.

“You write, you have a law degree, you served your county multiple times, and no one, no one, makes better cinnamon sugar cookies. That qualifies as amazing in my book.”

Toby smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Even I can admit I make a killer cinnamon sugar cookie. I am sorry Nora. I am sorry that I could not take it another moment. I didn’t know I couldn’t until that plebe told the truth…or most of the truth. I did not want to leave you guys the way I did, but I felt if I stayed it was going to affect my mental health. The Bartlet Administration will end, but I have to be a father and a husband. I refuse to mess that up again.”

“Did you accept Leo’s Chief of Staff offer?”

“No. I told him I would give him an answer after the election. All I want to do now is sleep a lot and get to know my son.”

“You lucky bastard. But hey, we get to sleep in tomorrow together.”

“We do?”

“Yeah. I have an 11 o’clock at the cardiologist so I am not going into the White House until after that. Don’t worry Tobes I am fine. It is routine for this time in my pregnancy.”

“Should I be there?” he asked.

“You don’t need to be. Hey?”

“Yes?”

“Do I need to be all cute and romantic, or can we just make love?”

She tilted her chin to look up at him, catching the full watt Toby Ziegler grin.

“I like this part of the hormones.” He said, shifting so that Nora was on her back and he hovered over her. He caressed her face; Nora smiled.

“This may be a highly inappropriate time to ask…”

“If you are prefacing the question with that then I am sure it is. Ask it anyway and make it quick.”

“Are you sure you're not mad at me?”

“No Toby, I'm really not sure. But I know that I love you and that I want you.”

Her hormones wanted him and Toby had little room to argue. When Nora wanted something, she wanted it, and had no problem being aggressive in her pursuit. She pulled Toby’s mouth to hers and kissed him thoroughly.

“I love you too sugar.”

He stroked her breasts, heavier and rounder than they were just a week ago when they made love. Toby loved them and he kissed and nuzzled them as Nora moaned her approval. She whimpered his name, stroking his baldhead. Toby stayed on her breasts…he had all the time he needed. Nora’s back arched as he caressed her ample stomach.

“Tell me how good it feels.” He whispered.

Nora cried out, not saying anything as he slipped her nipple between his lips.

“Toby.” She managed through clenched teeth.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” He said.

Nora smiled, turning on her side and bringing Toby close to her.

“Make love to me Toby.”

He lifted her leg onto his thigh and touched between her thighs. Nora moaned.

“Oh God…feels fantastic. I love the heightened senses.”

“Yeah, they should bottle that.” he said.

Toby put his fingers in his mouth and then inside his wife. Not that she needed any help with the physical arousal; that had never been a problem for Nora. He made love to her with two fingers as he thumb stroked her clit.

“Toby! Mmm, more, oh my God!”

“Let it out sugar. It turns me on so much when you tell me how much you want me.”

“I do, I want you. I want you so much.”

Nora could feel his erection twitch against the small of her back. She came hard, gasping and panting. Toby stroked her stomach again.

“Now honey.” She groaned.

She was the wrong position to take a hold of him and lead him to where he needed to be, but Toby did not need directions. He was inside her now, moving gently as they made love. Sometimes he wanted to throw the idiosyncrasies out of the window and take her like he used to, but her body was too fragile and sensitive. No matter how hard Nora wanted it, and Toby loved giving it to her how she wanted it, they had to be cautious.

“Oh God sugar, I never want to stop. Oh God, Nora!”

Toby squeezed Nora’s breast and played with the hard nipple between his fingers. His hand moved down her body in a slow exodus to his favorite island.

“Your body is so damn sexy, so beautiful. I want you Nora; I always have to have you.”

“Have me, take me, oh lord take me! Take me!”

Toby smiled, he thought he lost her there for a moment. Nora had these times where she didn’t like to be loud. It never bothered Toby because it was rare, but he liked it much better when she led the expedition.

“Toby! Toby! Toby! Ohhh! Uhh!”

“I love you!”

He held back as much as he could, but the feelings never ceased to engulf him. Nora’s body clenched him so tight, and Toby groaned as he flooded her. They were both breathing hard; Toby placed his hand over her heart…it beat rapidly. He pulled out, leaning to place light kisses across her hip and outer thigh. For some reason, unbeknownst to both of them, Nora absolutely loved that. She giggled at the feeling of his lips on her hypersensitive skin. Toby turned her until he was kissing her pelvis and then the curls between her thighs.

“Don't stop.” She took hold of the sheets and nothing had happened yet.

“I'm not.” Toby murmured, spreading her legs.

He explored her with his tongue, sending Nora into orbit. Again she was stroking his baldhead, this time nearly in rhythm of how he stroked her.

“Jerk yourself off speechwriter.” She moaned.

Toby reached for his erection. They had done this a few times before, but it was not part of their regular bag of tricks. Sometimes Nora liked to watch as Toby brought himself to orgasm. She liked it more than she was willing to admit to her husband…loved listening to his sounds of frenzy. He never went half-ass that was for sure. He liked to watch her do it; why would she be any different.

Toby groaned as his hand moved up and down his erection. Nora climaxed, and she pulled Toby into her arms for a kiss. He was still going so she reached down to give him a hand. He shouted, spilling all over her. Nora smiled as his forehead came to rest on her shoulder.

“I love that.” she whispered.

“No one would ever believe me if I told them how damn kinky you were.”

Nora laughed.

“Nope. This good girl image took a long time to cultivate Tobias. You fell for it.”

“Hook, line, and sinker. It was one of my better surrenders.”

“Mmm hmm. Time to get your gunk off me honey.”

“Oh right…sorry.”

He got up, going into the bathroom for a damp cloth. Kissing her the whole time, he wiped Nora’s stomach and side.

“I'm sleepy now.” She murmured, relaxing in his arms.

“You should be; you worked hard tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too, and I understand Toby. I don’t always but I really do this time.”

Toby nodded and smiled. He knew she did and that was why she would always be the one.

***


End file.
